


Unwind

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: Prowl has had a rough day, and Jazz knows just how to get him to unwind and let go of his stress.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by "KelpieSummer" on a Transformers discord server I'm in :)

To say it had been a long day would be the understatement of the decavorn.

Three violations of safety regulations regarding clutter in the hallways, one case of public overcharge, three noise violations, and no less than six reports of petty crimes in the form of pranks.

All before Prowl had even had a chance to take his first energon break during his shift.

“C'mere, Prowler.”

“It's 'Prowl,’” the mech snaps automatically, biting his glossa too late. “My apologies, Jazz. Sideswipe has been calling me that all day. I did not mean to snap at you. It was uncalled for.”

“Nah, it's all good, mech. C'mere though,” Jazz repeats gently as he pats the space between his spread knees. “Lean back 'gainst me.”

Prowl obeys, too ashamed of how he'd snapped at Jazz to protest. Once he's settled between Jazz's legs with his back and doorwings comfortably leaned against his lover, Prowl allows himself a sigh of relief. Some of the tension in his frame dissipates, but he still feels tightly coiled.

“There ya go, Prowl,” Jazz murmurs softly, stretching his neck forward to kiss Prowl's cheek. He wraps his arms around his lover's midriff as he rests his chin on his shoulder. “Long day is over. It's just you an’ me now.”

“And I am immensely grateful for that,” Prowl says softly, trying to allow his frame to relax. He carefully twines his fingers with Jazz's, glad for the mech's easy going nature.

“Mhmm, me too, love. How’s about we start up that holovid you love- the one with that red bot who finds a secret society- and just chill for the night?” Jazz suggests even as he's already pinging a signal to boot up their video system. He draws his legs in so that they're comfortably snug along the outside of Prowl's.

Prowl couldn't hide the excited twitch of his doorwings even if he tried. “That would be wonderful, Jazz. I love you.”

Jazz beams a bright smile. “Love ya too, Prowler.”


End file.
